The Reviver Part I
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: The Org. is back, new girls join, but who is the mystery girl at the end? T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey again! This is my second fanfic! This is the one that I said would follow my first one. Think of it as a sequel of some kind. 3 new oc's are on this fic, but that's the last of 'em. NOW, ONTO DA STOREH!**

**THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS**

Axel's eyes slowly opened to see white. All. White. The white of his bedroom ceiling.

"So… you're Axel, aren't you?"

Axel shot up. There was a girl at the foot of his bed. She looked familiar to him.

"Yeah… I'm Axel" Axel said "Who are you?"

"Names Leah. Got it memorized?" Leah tapped the side of her head.

Axel was shocked. She just used his catchphrase! They've never met before. How'd she know?

"Wait a sec" Leah put her hand up in a 'stop' motion "Before you say anything, take a good look at me. Who am I? I don't mean my name, I mean something different"

Axel stared at her face, long and hard. The fiery red hair… the striking green eyes… she looked like a female Axel. Then it hit him.

"You were… my sister!" Axel's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Exactly" Leah smirked "And you should also consider this: you're alive"

Axel thought for a bit before standing in front of Leah "But how? I faded into darkness, didn't I?"

"You did, just like everyone else" Leah laughed "You should thank me for this, because I revived all 17 members, Axel"

"WHAT?" Axel's shout woke everyone up. Too bad Saix was his neighbor.

"Shhh! Axel!" Leah covered his mouth "I think you woke everyone up! Including Xemnas and Saix!"

Just then, the door was busted open. By Saix.

"What was that?" Saix noticed Leah "What the hell? You look familiar"

"It's me, Leah" she walked over to him "I was Lea's sister. You're Isa's Nobody, you should remember me, Saix"

"I… do remember you" Saix said.

"Great. Now leave" Leah pushed him out and shut the door.

Then Demyx appeared.

"What's going on?" Demyx looked around when his eyes landed on Leah. "Hey you look just like Axel! Only you're a girl, and shorter, and your hair isn't all spiky! It's straight. What's your name? I'm Demyx!" Demyx grinned.

'Hyper… he sounds nice enough' Leah thought.

"My name's Leah" Leah smiled.

"C'mon, you should meet everybody!" Demyx took her hand "You coming, Axel?"

"Huh?" Axel snapped out of his thoughts "Oh, sure! Who first?"

"Can it be someone nice?" Leah asked.

"Sure" Demyx opened the door "Roxas first"

**Tell me if you like it or not! Review!**


	2. Becoming a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been having a bad cold(still have it) and I had a test I couldn't miss that I had to study for. And there was a thunderstorm and I'm not a storm person. I hide in a corner and wait it out and watch tv, I'll admit it. Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

Meeting the Nobodies she revived wasn't so bad. She'd met Roxas, Zexion, Ennaix, Lochex, Salixa and Marluxia.

Leah, Axel and Demyx were at Naxdym's door. Axel already knocked three times, no answer.

"I'm coming!" Naxdym opened the door. She looked at Leah suspiciously "Who the hell are you? What are you doing with _my_ Axel?"

"_Your_ Axel?" Leah snorted "Why would Axel like a possessive snob like you?"

"You don't know the _true_ snob of the Organization" Demyx whispered in her ear.

"Who's True Snob?" Leah whispered.

"Larxene" Demyx whispered back "Huge green eyes, blonde antennae hair, looks like an insect"

Leah chuckled. _Looks like an insect. This guy's funny. We could be friends soon._

"Nax, that's my sister Leah" Axel said.

"Why is she here?" Naxdym's eyes narrowed "She's not part of the organization, she isn't wearing the cloak. She has _that_ on"

Leah looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a red tank top, black pants with flames on them and black sneakers. Her normal clothes.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes" Leah snapped "Why are you insulting me?"

"Yeah" Demyx crossed his arms firmly across his chest "You should be thanking her!"

"Why would I do that?" Naxdym snorted.

"She revived us, that's why" Axel said harshly.

"I don't care what she did" Naxdym huffed "I'll always hate her" She slammed the door.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Leah asked as they walked away "You should break up with her"

"I sure will" Axel said "She won't treat you like crud, I'll make sure of it"

"Number VIII" a deep voice said "Number IX"

They looked up to see Xemnas and Saix walking to them.

"Yes, Superior?" the boys said in unison.

"Number Vii informed me of this girl" Xemnas pointed to Leah "He says she brought us back. Is that true?"

The three nodded.

"I need you to come to my office in a few hours" Xemnas said as he and Saix left.

"What's his name?" Leah quickly asked Axel.

"Xemnas" Axel said "Why?"

Instead of answering, she shouted "Hey, Xemnas! Nice tan! I'm jealous!"

Xemnas stopped, shook his head, blushed and kept going.

"I can't believe you just did that" Axel said.

"Neither can I" Demyx agreed.

"What? He has a nice tan, and I don't like him in case you were wondering" Leah said "He's your Superior, I don't think liking your brother's and your friend's Superior is a good idea"

"Oh?" Axel grinned.

"Really, I mean it" Leah said "There are people cuter than him"

Demyx gasped.

"C'mon, let's meet the rest of you guys" Leah smiled "I wanna know what Larxene is like. I wanna see if she's a snob like you say"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"What do you think?" Demyx asked Leah.

"Xigbar's a bit weird, keeps calling me TNT" Leah shrugged "Xaldin need to SHAVE THOSE SIDEBURNS! Vexen's crazy, Lexaeus… meh, Luxord needs to get a life. Not everything is about cards. And Larxene… the freaking snob stole my chocolate bar. She deserved the slap"

"And the ones from before?" Axel asked.

"Roxas is really nice. He gave me a cookie. Ennaix is okay, Lochex needs to open up" Leah said "Salixa's just plain awesome. BFF. Zexion's pretty good. Marluxia…" She trailed off.

They waited, waited, waited, waited some more, still waited, waited for an hour, unknown to them.

"I think we should go to Xemnas' office" Axel suggested "You know how he is"

AT XEMNAS' OFFICE

"What is it, Xemnas?" Leah asked.

"Since you revived us… I think you deserve a reward" Xemnas grinned a sly grin "Do you know what it is?"

"Is it to become a Nobody and join the Organization?" Leah mirrored his grin "Because I would love to be one of you guys"

_She's smarter than she looks._ Demyx thought

_How did she know that was Xemnas' idea of a reward?_ Axel thought

"Yes, it is" Xemnas nodded "You three are to go to Vexen's lab. He has plans for you"

The three nodded and walked out the door.

"Why does Vexen have to be the mad scientist?" Leah complained "He's crazy! And he has _plans_ for us! What if he lied to Xemnas and tries to kill us with some explosive chemical?"

"Well once he blew up his lab, he could do it again" Demyx shuddered.

Then they saw Vexen running toward them. Yep, Vexen, crazy mad scientist, _ran!_ He just grabbed Leah's wrist and ran.

"He's… running" Axel blinked "That's new"

"I know" Demyx blinked too, then shook his head "But what'll he do to Leah?" He took off. Axel just teleported to Vexen's lab.

VEXEN'S LAB

Axel and Demyx got there at the same time.

"So much… _EFFORT_!" Demyx panted.

Axel saw a capsule-looking thing. Through the glass, he saw Leah on her knees, head down, hands pressed to the window. He rushed over to it, got on his knees and pressed his hands to the glass, a frightened look on his face.

"Demyx! Look at her!" Axel called to Demyx.

"Wha- oh my gosh!" Demyx shouted.

Then Leah started to change. Her hair got black streaks in it and teardrop marks appeared on her face, unnoticed.

"What happened to her?" Demyx asked.

"She's a Nobody now" Vexen appeared out of nowhere behind them "Which means it worked!"

"What did you do to her?" Axel growled.

"I extracted her heart" Vexen said matter-of-factly "She can't be a Somebody _and_ a member"


	3. Lexah, the Flaming Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

**This one's kind of long, with humor. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just ocs. Honestly, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, don't you think I would've put my ocs in there and added a new game where the org returns like this and gets a second chance to get hearts? The poor empty shells…**

The members of the resurrected Organization XIII were waiting in the Round Room. They've only been waiting a short 10 minutes when Xemnas and a cloaked figure appeared.

"Members of Organization XIII" Xemnas said "I am sure you all remember a girl named Leah" they all nodded "She has decided to join the Organization. This is her Nobody Lexah, Number XVIII. The Flaming Phoenix"

Lexah removed her hood and looked up at everyone. She recognized all of them, remembered their names, numbers, everything her Somebody knew.

Her Somebody was the Reviver, able to revive things. She could only revive once, but whatever she revived would live forever, with her too. Lexah was special, she has all her memories of her Somebody, knows everything she knew, is just like her.

"Do you remember us?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, I do" Lexah pointed to him and the other members, saying their names "Xemnas, Xigbar, Sideburns, Pedophile, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Insect, Roxas, Ennaix, Snob, Lochex and Salixa"

Axel, Xigbar, Marluxia, Demyx, Roxas, Lochex and Salixa were trying to hold in their laughs. Xaldin, Vexen, Larxene and Naxdym, on the other hand, summoned their weapons.

"Do not harm the girl" Xemnas held up his hand before Naxdym could throw her mace at Lexah "We need her"

They un-summoned their weapons.

"Now Lexah" Xemnas looked at her "We don't have an 18th bedroom yet, so you have to room with someone for now. Who would you like to room with?"

Lexah picked a name out of a hat in her head.

"Marluxia" Lexah said.

Some of them gasped, some had their eyes wide. Marluxia was caught off-guard. He thought she'd choose one of the girls or Axel or Demyx or something.

"Okay, then. Dismissed" Xemnas glared at Marluxia "Do _not_ do what you did before"

Most of the members teleported out of the room. Marluxia jumped off his throne and landed in front of her.

"You know where my room is, right?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, I remember" Lexah nodded. They walked out of the room together. Then they reached the stairs.

"Race ya to the top!" Lexah ran up the stairs. Marluxia teleported to the top of the stairs. Poor Lexah didn't know.

While he waited, Marluxia took a random water bottle out of his cloak, knowing she'd need it. After a few minutes, he heard Lexah.

"Why the hell are there so many stairs?" Lexah looked up from her crawling position "Finally! I made it!" Yes, she was at the top. Finally.

"I win" Marluxia helped her up and handed her the water bottle, which she gladly took.

"How did you win?" Lexah quickly finished the water and threw the bottle in a trash can.

"Portal" Marluxia shrugged "You'll know how to make one eventually"

"Oh, ok" Lexah said "Let's go"

"Marluxia"

"Yeah?"

"I love your hair" Lexah complimented.

"Really?" Marluxia said.

"Yes, why wouldn't I love your hair?"

"Everyone makes fun of it because it's pink" Marluxia shook his head "They call me Pinkie because of it"

"Hey, Marly" Lexah said, using one of his many nicknames "I'll just be going to do whatever I want now. See you later"

With that, she walked away. Marluxia used all his willpower not to scream 'IT'S MARLUXIA!'

IN THE KITCHEN

When Lexah was passing by the kitchen, she saw Salixa and Saix arguing over the last piece of red velvet cake.

"Give me that cake!" Saix took it from Salixa "Don't even _try_ taking it from me!"

"I was here first!" Salixa lunged at Saix, only to be stopped by his hand on her head, pushing her back as she desperately reached for the cake.

"No cake for you" Saix shoved the piece of delicious cake in his mouth and swallowed.

"Saix!" Salixa whimpered "Come on!"

"Just take that piece of cheesecake over there" Saix took his hand off her head and left.

Salixa stomped to the doorway and shouted down the hall "Watch out, Saix! I'm forming my second revenge plan on you _right now!"_

Since Lexah was standing right there, she asked "What was the first one like?"

"It was me, Demyx, Axel and Roxas" Salixa explained "We spray painted 'Saix 3 Xemnas' on a wall. I almost got turned into a Dusk but instead got 2 months of kitchen duty"

"Ah… so who saved you?" Lexah grinned slyly.

"Zexion…" Salixa blushed, knowing what she meant.

"He must like you!" Lexah squealed "Do you like him?"

"Well… um… yes?"

"Aw! You do like short, smart and mysterious!" Lexah squealed again "You guys would look _so cute_ together!"

"R-really?" Salixa stuttered "You mean it?"

"Course I mean it! You should totally get together!" Lexah said.

"See you later" Salixa huffed and walked away "I know you're following me, give it up"

"Fine. I thought you were my friend"

Salixa turned around. Lexah wasn't there, she was long gone, eating that piece of cheesecake. It was someone else, Axel.

"No, Axel! I still am!" Salixa cried "I _am_ still your best friend, right?"

"Of course you are" Axel chuckled "I heard you and my sister talking about a revenge plan"

"Yeah, we were" Salixa blushed.

"What's the plan?" Axel didn't notice the blush.

"I'm going to ask Roxas for some ideas" Salixa said "I'm letting you, him and Lexah help"

"What about Demyx? He was there last time"

"He almost blew out cover last time!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now"

"Come on. We need to get to Roxas' room with Lexah" Salixa walked into the kitchen, Axel following.

"Hey, Lexah, we need your help" Salixa told her "Come with us"

"Sure" Lexah walked into the portal Axel made, Salixa and Axel trailing behind her.

They were at Roxas' door now. Axel knocked.

"What is it?" Roxas opened the door.

"We need ideas for a revenge plan on Saix" Salixa said as they walked inside, Roxas closing the door.

"Didn't you almost get turned into a Dusk last time?" Roxas asked.

"Well… yeah" Salixa hesitated "But this'll be less serious… I hope"

"I got it!" Axel exclaimed.

"What's your idea?" Lexah asked.

"Okay, we'll need Lochex and Zexion for this…" Axel explained his idea.


	4. Another Prank

**Author's Note:**

**Only one review….. c'mon, people! Spread the love! I like reviews! I like compliments! Plz review! PLEASE!**

"Are you sure this'll work?" Lexah asked Axel "I don't think he'll even be scared"

"Of course it'll work" Axel assured her.

"It _is_ pretty funny, though" Roxas said "So we'll get a pretty good laugh out of it"

"You ready?" Salixa asked Zexion and Lochex, who nodded.

Zexion created an illusion of Xemnas.

"Xemnas…" Lochex whispered and glowed. When the glow disappeared, she asked in a perfect Xemnas voice "Good enough?"

"It's perfect" Axel said.

Illusion Xemnas walked out of Saix's room while the 6 members hid in Saix's closet. Zexion walked out and to the entrance to the bedroom to see where Illusion Xemnas was.

Right now, Illusion Xemnas was near Saix.

"Lochex, go!" Zexion went back in the closet.

Lochex did something with her voice that made it sound like it came out of Illusion Xemnas.

"Saix, what are you doing up so late?" Illusion Xemnas demanded "Go to your room!"

"You sound like a mother" Axel commented.

Saix walked to his room and looked around. He had this big poster of the Kingdom Hearts moon in his room, and there were well-drawn flames on it- Lexah and Salixa's doing. Saix yelped, then saw the other posters of random moons with well-drawn flames on them. His face was too priceless to describe, and he started screaming.

"Kingdom Hearts is on fire!" Saix screamed at the top of his lungs "THE MOONS ARE ON FIRE! WHAT DO I DO?! MY OWN ELEMENT HAS DIED! MOOOOOOOON!"

The 6 pranksters teleported to their rooms when they heard "NAGA! MAKE IT STOP!"

Xemnas, real Xemnas, burst into Saix's room.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas ran to the Altar of Naught, or whatever it's called.

"Nothing's on fire, you dimwit!" Axel shouted from his room, acting tired "I should know!"

Ennaix, annoyed by Saix's screaming, went to his room to comfort him, Lexah too.

THE NEXT MORNING

Demyx burst into Marluxia's room, Marluxia wasn't there, thank goodness, where Lexah was sleeping peacefully.

"Flaming Phoenix! Get up!" Demyx shook her.

"Never…" Lexah mumbled in her sleep.

"Fine…" Demyx rolled her over so she was lying on her back "I have no choice…"

He started to tickle her.

"D-Dem-myx! N-no!" Lexah laughed really hard "St-stop! It t-tickles! Dem!"

Demyx pouted "But it's fun!"

Lexah summoned Larxene's kunais. Demyx gasped and jumped back.

"Larxene's kunais…" Demyx backed up.

"Wow…" Lexah stood up. She un-summoned the kunais and summoned Demyx's sitar.

"My sitar!" Demyx pointed at her.

"Got'cha now! Dance, water, dance!" Lexah quickly plucked a few strings and water splashed onto Demyx's head. She laughed at soaking Demyx.

Demyx pouted "It's not funny!"

"C'mon, Demyx!" Lexah smiled "Now you have someone who's equal to you. We both control water. It's not that bad"

"But you summoned Larxene's knife-kunai thingamajigies" Demyx pointed out, confused.

"You're right. I wonder what else I can summon" Lexah un-summoned the sitar and summoned Saix's claymore thing "Cool. Moon, shine down!"

Demyx got hit by a beam of moonlight.

"Demyx!" Lexah rushed over to Demyx, who was on the floor twitching "Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"It's… fine…" Demyx groaned as he stood up.

"I guess I found my powers" Lexah said.

"We need to get Naxdym" Demyx said.

"But… she's a snob like Larxene!" Lexah dropped to the floor and grabbed his ankle "I won't go! I refuse!"

"Those are orders. I'm one of your many superiors. So… I order you to come with me!" Demyx grinned, he was new to this "I'm enjoying this…"


	5. Training Battle

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not happy with this story. I only have one review and it told me to continue the story, which I'm doing. Seriously, I just have a part 2 for this and a background story for the mysterious girl left then I'm doing a crossover and a few oneshots. You just have to get through this and you'll get the more interesting stories. Could you please at least REVIEW? It gives me the power to write! I'm taking the time for your entertainment! And mine, but still!**

"Nax! It's Demyx!" Demyx knocked on the door to Naxdym's room "Open up!"

"Hey, Demyx…" Naxdym looked at Lexah "Why's she here?"

"I think she made replicas of my sitar, Larxene's knife things and Saix's thing for a weapon" Demyx explained "What are her powers?"

"She has duplication to a certain extent" Naxdym thought about it "If she used yours, Larxene's or Saix's powers, her duplication is far stronger than mine"

Lexah stuck her tongue out at Naxdym.

"We should take her to Xemnas" Naxdym ignored Lexah's tongue.

AT XEMNAS' OFFICE

"Superior" Naxdym opened the door "We have important news for you"

"Which is?" Xemnas spun his chair around.

"We think Lexah has my element, duplication" Naxdym explained "Demyx saw her duplicating certain weapons and using them. She has them"

"Already? It hasn't been a week yet and she's already got her powers" Xemnas stood up "I have to see her powers in the training room"

TRAINING ROOM

Naxdym and Lexah were standing in the training room a few meters apart, Xemnas standing near the bleachers and Demyx, Axel and Salixa were sitting on the bleachers.

"Lexah, you will demonstrate your powers by battling Naxdym. Begin" Xemnas instructed.

Lexah summoned Ennaix's red and black sword. Naxdym summoned her mace.

Naxdym charged at her and swung her mace at her, knocking her a few feet away. Lexah got up and pointed the sword at her opponent, making her freeze, and slashed a few times leaving a few cuts on Naxdym's arm.

She duplicated herself, resulting in 7 of her. Lexah then summoned Lexicon and sucked all copies inside of it. It closed, opened and released a pile of knocked out Naxdyms.

_Smarter than I thought._

Naxdym growled and there were 45 of her. Lexah looked horrified which made the Naxdyms laugh at her and charge.

Lexah thought fast. She summoned Luxord's cards and stopped time. She summoned Vexen's shield and encased the clones in ice. She summoned Salixa's claws (they were like Wolverine's only longer) and ran along the clones, making them shatter. She re-summoned Luxord's cards and brought time back to normal. _Now_ Lexah was panting.

Naxdym was still encased in ice. She moved a little and the ice shattered and fell off of her. Too bad Lexah was standing behind her with Axel's chakrams. In seconds, there were 2 deep cuts down her back. Naxdym fell to the ground.

"You're finished" Xemnas walked up to them "I must say, XVIII, you are a very skilled fighter. You will be a valuable member" He smiled "You haven't even been trained yet. It's nice to have someone like you, RIGHT, DEMYX?"

Startled by Xemnas' outburst, Demyx squeaked "Yes Superior!"

"XVII take her to Vexen" Xemnas pointed to Nax "The rest of you may leave" He left.

Salixa helped Naxdym up and they left too.

Axel jumped off the bleachers to Lexah.

"You were totally awesome!" He exclaimed "You kicked Nax's butt! That never happens!"

"It was energy draining…" Lexah collapsed into Axel's arms, unconscious.

"What happened?" Demyx panicked and ran down the stairs to them.

"She's just exhausted" Axel put her over his shoulder "I'll just take her to my room. You have a mission to do"

"Oh, yeah!" Demyx ran out "Thanks, Axel!"

Axel chuckled and shook his head, teleporting to his room.


	6. The Break Up

"How is she?" Roxas and Salixa walked in Axel's room "What happened?"

"She's fine, Salixa" Axel told her "She just got knocked out by exhaustion. Lexah _did_ say the battle was energy-draining"

"Battle?" Roxas was confused "What battle?"

"Xemnas wanted to see Lexah's powers, so she battled Naxsnob" Salixa explained "And Lexah kicked serious butt. She can imitate weapons, by the way"

"Wow…" Roxas' eyes widened "So, why's her title 'Flaming Phoenix'? She doesn't use fire"

"Maybe I use fire the best of all of 'em"

They looked at Lexah, who was now awake.

"I love your nickname for Naxdym" Lexah grinned "I might use it sometime"

"When did you wake up?" Axel asked.

"Meh. How long was I out for?"

"2 days"

"2 DAYS? Since when?!"

"2 days ago. I thought you knew that"

"Whatever"

"I have to… go somewhere…" Axel stood up "See you later"

"Where're ya goin'?" Lexah raised an eyebrow.

"To get a cookie" Axel ran out the door.

"Funny, I thought I ate the last cookie" Roxas said thoughtfully "Oh well"

"He could get a brownie instead" Salixa said.

They heard the door opening and footsteps.

"Hey, where's Axel?" It was Lochex.

"Getting a cookie" Lexah said "Why?"

"We have a mission in Halloween Town _right now!_" Lochex exclaimed "If we don't get there soon, Saix will _kill_ us! We might not even get to the Grey Area in time! We have 2 minutes!"

"Lochex! C'mon!" Axel ran by, grabbed her and ran off to the Grey Area.

5 HOURS LATER

Roxas knocked on Axel's door. He had to ask him something. When he came back from the mission with Lochex, he looked satisfied. Roxas knew it wasn't because of the mission. Something was up.

Axel opened the door "Hey, Rox" he let him in and closed the door "What's up?"

"What happened before that mission with Lochex?" Roxas asked "I need to know"

"I told you guys" Axel said "I got a cookie. Is that so wrong?"

"No, you didn't" Roxas said "I had the last one"

Axel hesitated "Fine. I didn't get a cookie. I broke up with Nax"

"What? Really?" Roxas' eyes widened "Why?"

"'Cause now she acts like a snob and obsesses with me" Axel said "She's like Larxene, Roxas"

"Wow…" Roxas was impressed.

"Say, where's Salixa and Lexah anyway?"

"Salixa's on a mission with Xigbar" Roxas said "Lexah's on a mission with Marluxia"

"Poor Salixa…" Axel scratched the back of his head "Stuck on a mission with Xigbar… sucks"

There was a pounding noise.

"It's Nax! In the closet!" Axel whispered and pushed Roxas in the closet, then went in too.

The door was kicked open as Axel closed the door. A furious Nax stomped inside.

"Where are you?" Naxdym growled "You'll die once I find you, Firehead!"

Lochex walked in, holding a mini harp, and started to play it. She instantly put the Uncatchable Ninja to sleep.

Roxas poked his head out of the closet when he heard a thud and saw Lochex.

"Thanks, Lo" Roxas whispered to her.

"No prob, Rox" Lochex did the peace sign and dragged Naxdym out the door by the legs.

"That weapon of her sure is useful" Axel stepped out of the closet "And she plays well"

"Thank you" Lochex was in front of them.

Axel and Roxas blinked.

"Lochex…" Roxas said.

"Yeah?" Lochex tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you usually so quiet?" Roxas asked.

Lochex sighed "It's because of my element. I don't want to be too loud because if I'm too loud, you'd hate me"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"I make deafening noises or shriek like a banshee" Lochex hung her head "I don't want to hurt anybody, not even Larxene"

AT DINNER

Everyone was at the dinner table eating pasta with Alfredo sauce and parmesan, and talking about random things. But Naxdym wasn't talking. She was being miserable about the break up.

"Hey, Axel" Lexah whispered in Axel's ear "I've got an idea. Spin the bottle after dinner with Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, Lochex, Larxene and Salixa"

Axel nearly spat out his pepsi "What? Larxene and Marluxia? Are you outta your mind?"

"At least I didn't say Xemnas"

"…Fine. It'll be in my room"

IN AXEL'S ROOM

"You didn't have to drag us here, you know" Marluxia crossed his arms.

They were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Whatever. Who's going first?" Axel asked.

"I am!" Demyx spun the bottle.

It spun, and spun, and spun. Larxene.

"No! No! No!" Demyx backed away form Larxene, who was grinning "I won't kiss you! Never!"

"Do as the bottle commands you…" Lochex said in a dark, scary voice.

Larxene was sitting beside him, so she gave him a tiny peck on the lips.

She spun next. Axel was the next victim. Let's say that was worse than the first one.

Axel crawled back to his spot next to Salixa and spun. Oh gosh, this was shocking. It was Lexah.

"Oh, HELL TO DA FRICKIN' NO!" Lexah shouted as everyone except her and Axel laughed their heads off "I won't kiss my own bro! I don't cars what the bottle says to me!"

"Okay, okay!" Salixa wiped tears from her eyes "It's wrong anyway. Now, spin the bottle"

Lexah spun and it landed on Marluxia. He was beside her, no problem with that. She kissed him full on the lips and pulled away.

Then Vexen came into the room.

"XVII" Vexen said "I need you to poison a rat in my lab"


	7. This is Halloween

"Yo, Lexah!" Axel shook his sister awake "It's Halloween!"

"Wha's da big deal 'bout Halloween?" Lexah mumbled, opening one eye.

"Every year, one of the members scares all of the other members" Axel explained "It was Naxsnob last year"

This caught Lexah's attention "What'd she do?"

"She made 1 000 000 of herself dressed up as Heartless. They were crawling all over the castle" Axel laughed "It even got Lochex. She was so scared she squealed and jumped into my arms!"

"Hmm…" Lexah sat up "Who'll it be this year?"

"Dunno" Axel shrugged "But I'm ready for whoever, or whatever, it is"

"Is there anything _else_ you guys do for Halloween?"

"Well… no"

A few hours later, they were walking around with their friends, including Zexion.

"Demyx, I think you're gonna get hyped up on sugar soon" Salixa said.

"Nah, I'll be fine"

After a few seconds, Demyx sped off. Then the group heard a scream before a blackout.

"I can't see!" Demyx's voice screamed in the distance "I've gone blind! My eyesight!"

"It's just a blackout" Roxas shrugged.

Then, Lexah saw a yellow glow.

"W-what's that?" Lexah grabbed Roxas' arm.

"I think it's holding a scythe…" Zexion said.

An evil laugh was heard. An unfamiliar one.

"IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

They all ran away blindly, literally. Then there was an angelic voice singing.

"_Our prayers meet no matter where we're going. In unison they beat the sky is glowing. Above our thoughts we'll find a key together. To fill they day with all the things we treasure"_

"IT'S THE ANGELS!" Axel screamed "WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

Axel had stopped his running, making Lexah fall on him, Zexion on her, Roxas on him and Salixa on him. Demyx had run the other way.

"_Our crystal view, I'll follow you. An open gate invites me through"_ the voice came closer.

The group stood up hastily.

"Who are you?" Lexah demanded the darkness, summoning Marluxia's scythe.

"A member, who else?"

"Duh, she meant your name?" Salixa said.

"Lixas" the girl said "That's my name"

"We don't know you" Zexion said.

"Of course we don't" Axel shouted "She's an angel! WE'RE DEAD TOO!"

Poor Axel. He's not all there. But the lights came back on!

Now they knew what the girl, Lixas, looked like. She had long blue hair and golden eyes, much like Saix's. She had the black cloak on, too, confirming she was a member.

'Wow. She really is an angel' Axel thought 'A very familiar angel… Lisa? Does Saix know?'

Lixas spotted the scythe in Lexah's hand.

"Put that away" Lixas commanded.

"No" Lexah said simply.

"Why not?" Lixas crossed her arms and glared.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"it's on" Lixas summoned a crystal pole and charged at her.

All Lexah did to knock her back was chuck a flower beam at her like Marluxia once did to Axel.

"How are you a member?" Lexah demanded.

"She was introduced 2 weeks ago. You were all on missions at the time"

They all turned around, Lixas standing, to see Saix.

"2 weeks ago?" Roxas' eyes widened "It's been that long ago and we haven't known about a number XIX? Wow"

"How did we not see you?" Salixa asked.

"I've been staying in Saix's room since he found me with Lochex's help" Lixas said.

"But why weren't we there, Saix?" Lexah asked "Couldn't Superior wait for us?"

"He didn't get his morning coffee"

"Xemnas drinks coffee?" Everyone facepalmed.

"Duh. He runs this place" Axel said "Don't you think he needs coffee?"

"Well, _excuse me_ Porcupine Head"

"Fine then, Miss I Revived You"

"Pervert" Lexah glared at him.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Tell that to everyone else! We all know you are!"

"She _is_ right, Axel" Roxas said.

Everyone nodded twice, even Lixas.

Axel ran away "WHY ME?"

"BECAUSE!" Lexah yelled after him.


	8. Vacation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Youtube or the song mentioned in this chapter or Google Images**_

Salixa was ecstatic. The Organization is on vacation for the week! WOO!

She was on her laptop with Lexah, her bestie. More specifically, on Youtube, watching 'Zexion's Bringing Sexy Back' and grinning like idiots.

"Wow! This is hilarious!" Lexah laughed.

"Hey, look" Salixa scrolled down "Zexion: the Emo Kid'. Let's watch!" she clicked on it. The video started.

"Hey! I know this song!" Lexah said "It's on my Ipod! It's the Emo Song! I love it!"

'_Dear Diary, Mood: Apathetic._

_My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favourite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know'_

Salixa kept watching while Lexah turned it up.

"Let's put it on the intercom!" Lexah said.

"I'm a computer genius, so let's do it!" Salixa began typing.

In a few minutes, the Emo Song was all over the Castle That Never Was. Soon, footsteps were heard. Someone was running. No, _two_ people were running.

Lexah decided to turn it down and open the door.

"Zexion!" Lixas cried "Wait!" She stopped running and turned to Lexah "You did this?"

"Why do you care?"

"He's our Superior! And one of the original six! You hurt his feelings!"

"We don't have _feelings"_ Lexah said "We're Nobodies! Got it memorized?"

"Whatever" Lixas teleported away.

Lexah turned around and saw Salixa grinning nervously.

"What is it?" Lexah asked dumbly.

Salixa didn't say anything, just waved. Lexah, wondering what she was waving at, turned back around.

Xemnas was standing there, arms folded.

"Hey, Xemnas…" Lexah said nervously. She pointed at the ceiling "What's up?"

While Xemnas looked at the ceiling, Salixa quickly undid everything and put on Darkness of the Unknown.

Xemnas looked back at them. The lecture began…

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"…You're punishment…" Xemnas thought about it "Go cheer up Zexion. That's punishment enough. I'll just shut down this doohickey" He went to the computer screen and saw a picture of him on the screen "Say…"

The girls ran out before Xemnas could say anything regarding his looks. Once they made it to Zexion's door, Salixa knocked.

"Go away" came a muffled voice.

"Zexion, it's Salixa" Salixa said.

No response.

"I'll handle this" Lexah opened the door, walked in and closed it. Salixa heard a loud 'Ow! Ow! Double OW!' and a shriek, and Lexah ran out, the door slamming behind her.

"He used his personal mini library against me!" Lexah cried "I took 4 books to the head!"

"How about I handle this" Salixa went in and closed the door.

"XVIII" a voice said behind her. Lexah turned around. Xemnas with a laptop.

"Yes, Superior?"

"Why are there pictures of most of us on this laptop?"

Lexah took the laptop from Xemnas' hands and opened it. It was true, 13 of them were right there on Google Images.

"I dunno, Superior" then she saw 2 other girls "Who are they?" she showed him the girls.

One had black hair and blue eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Xalia…" Xemnas teleported away.

"Xalia?"


End file.
